


Echoes

by Deliliah



Series: Road to Hell and back [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Argus (Warcraft), Mac'aree, That one WQ on Kil'Jaeden's Terrace with the echoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliliah/pseuds/Deliliah
Summary: With the Legion coming to an end, Nadeuil don't really know what to do anymore. So, she wander around, searching what to do with her life.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Take place after Resolution and Crystal Path.

It has been so long since the last time she came on Mac'Aree. She would barely remember what happened since but never would she forget that day.  
  
Only by closing her eyes, she saw a genuine and kind smile become an angry and ferocious stare. The sound of demons crawling to her, panting and blood thirsty as they await for the signal. Some familiar faces with a blank stare, their skins slowly turning red. A voice she loved becoming the last thing she would hear. A voice she swore to shut by herself.  
  
"Please, you need to help me! Keep him on Argus. He'll listen to you!" He begged, almost on his knees, his kindest smile on his face.  
  
"Never Kil. You didn't see him when he got that vision but I did. He was so scared he was crying. He was crying Kil! Then he told me this: "We have to leave, there's no hope for now. We have to run." And he'll run away. Run away from you."  
  
The smile disappeared and now, he was almost groaning.  
  
"We'll see if he still leave without you!"  
"He'll still leave because he saw I won't make it" She had started to lie, her body almost shaking from fear as she realized that the only way to save the Draenei was to sacrifice herself by keeping Kil'jaeden busy with her. "We know that he'll be alone and we're fine with that. He'll never stay for me."  
  
"Then, perish. You won't be useful anymore."  
  
"You doomed us Kil'jaeden!" She said as she cried for the last time, buried under demons slowly killing her and her former friend was walking away, not even looking at her. "I swear on the naaru that I'll kill you Kil'jaeden! I'll be the one to put you down!”  
  
Like an echo, she heard once again that dialogue. But worse, even if it wasn't her real body, she could still feel the demons ripping it pieces by pieces. And then, she saw the Genedar flying away. She reached her hand to it and screamed.  
  
A shiver rolled down her spine but she only sighed. Since that day, she was never able to cry again and to have test it, she knew demons could cry. Thinking about it almost make her smile.  
  
Suddenly, ghosts of her past passed through her, laughing and talking like nothing happened. It was the echoes of the Eredar before the Legion. She knew about them, she even already saw them but after all this time, she had believed they would have been gone. She followed them, not really knowing where they were going.  
  
She recognized some faces. A few coworkers. Some kids she would meet playing on the streets. A friend or two. And finally faces she wished to not meet. Archimonde, Kil'jaeden and Velen.  
She finally realized the echoes were replaying the day Kil'jaeden preached Sargeras and the Legion and how it would be a great opportunity for the Eredar. She would have given anything to just be able to punch him or even the two others and shout at them to not listen to Sargeras. But it was too late. Way too late to change anything.  
  
A quick look around the crowd and she find herself, exactly where she remembered standing. Not in the crowd but not with the triumvirate either, she couldn't be part of it. She was barely listening, as she already heard the preach before. Instead, she was looking at her son, way too young to understand what was happening.  
  
She would have love to hug her past self but it was impossible.

   
"Nadeuil? It's that you?" A voice called her from behind, making her groan.  
  
"Kolheart send you I guess." She only said, still looking at her own echo, facing her as she had sit down.  
  
"Why would... Oh right!" Quiel remembered. "You can't leave Sor'Duum without anyone watching you."  
  
"As if it would stop me."  
  
"Well, I wasn't here for that but I'll still bring you back. But tell me, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I...I just need to remember why I am so angry." She almost whispered those words, remembering to herself to not let others demons know too much about her.  
"How was Argus before the Legion?"  
   
"What?! You really want to know?" She gasped, surprised that he didn't really asked about the anger or anything clearly related.  
  
"It might not be obvious but there's some things I love."  
  
"Like fighting for the Legion?"  
  
"I only fight because it's needed. Otherwise, I prefer taking a nice little nap under a tree. Talking about that, you should really visit Teldrassil, it's really a nice place and I love spending my free time there."  
  
"You take naps? On Azeroth? And you're still not dead?"  
  
"I'm not going as a Nathrezim of course. I disguise myself as a Night Elf and no one blew my cover for now.”  
"Great for you. But why do you want to know about Argus?"  
  
"Call it nostalgia. I love to imagine what a planet was like before the Legion. Maybe because in some way, I wish I could remember by own home planet. I was so young when Sargeras came that i barely remember it."  
  
"Well... Argus was beautiful. That's granted." She began. "Mac'Aree wasn't our capital for nothing. They were something special about it, especially the color at dawn and twilight."  
Nadeuil stopped for a moment, looking at the horizon, trying to get a glimpse of those memories she tried to forget so long ago.  
  
"For anyone not from Mac'Aree, it was incredible and most likely would not shut up about it when back to their hometown. For those living in Mac'Aree and were used to the spectacle, they wouldn't understand why everyone would always talk about that."  
  
In her mind, she could hear some familiar voices. Her first friends. All native of Mac'Aree and her, coming from a nameless village of the east. Barely an adult but with a head full of dream.  
  
"Of course Mac'Aree was the place everyone would talk about. But the forest in the south was incredible. The trees were gigantic. In some part, you could barely see around you. It was also in those part you would need to be careful of panthara."  
  
"Looks like a nice place to live in." Could only say Quiel, using his imagination to see what Nadeuil was seeing.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
They both stood there, no saying anything. The silence between them wasn't awkward or deafening. Quiel knew that Nadeuil needed to be alone in her thoughts while he just wanted to look at the most beautiful place in Argus left. He sighed a little before smiling.  
  
"Did you already went on Azeroth?" He asked.  
  
She almost jumped, eyes wide-open, hoping he didn't see her reaction. Yes, she already went on Azeroth. But she couldn't say it as it was forbidden for her and the memories left of that trip were painful.  
  
"I can't go there..." She whispered.  
  
"No problem. I'll bring you with me next time." He said as he crouched to put an arm around her shoulders. "I really need to show you Teldrassil! Maybe we could also go and bother Ther'Malik in Dalaran... And the best thing, it's that any real threats are either here on Argus, either on the Broken Isles."

“I’m not interested.”

“Come on!” He shouted, throwing his arms to the sky, standing up again. “It’s not every day I find someone who like admiring landscapes and take a walk.”

“I’ve never say that.” Corrected Nadeuil.

“But you like that no?”

She stood there, arms crossed. She looked at him, then her eyes wandered as she had to decide of her answer. Finally, she rubbed her face and took a deep breathe.

“Yes.” She admitted. “But it doesn’t mean I want to go on Azeroth with you!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk with Kolheart to get you out of Sor’Duum.”

She screamed in her hand. Once again, Quiel was hearing only what he wanted to hear and this time, it was her having to deal with him. When she raised her head, she was greeted by him, crouched again, right in front of her, even a little too close for Nadeuil personal space. A bright and genuine smile on his face. Then, he patted her head.

“It’s not that bad, you’ll see.”

And for a moment, Nadeuil imagined herself wandering on Azeroth. The Legion forgotten. Her past forgotten. She was living in the present and only thought of where she would go next. She was free. Free from everything.

“Maybe…” She only whispered.

 

A slight humming flooded the air. The two Nathrezim raised their head just in time to see the Vindicaar arriving in their sight.

“Well, time to go.” Said Quiel, looking back to Nadeuil. “Unless you want to die.”

“No thanks.” She responded before turning to a more sarcastic tone. “But…Wait? You, the Great Quiel, the Unkillable, are afraid of them?”

“I’m not afraid of the mortals, I’m more afraid of their Light Laser thing.” Corrected Quiel, as calm as usual. “So, if you excuse me, I’ll get back to Sor’Duum and you will come with me. Like that, you won’t get in trouble with Kolheart.”

She shrugged and get up. He was still smiling while showing her the way to the nearest portal.

Before leaving the area, she turned one last time to see all those echoes from the past. Unaware of their impending doom. She couldn’t change anything but at least, she could move on.

Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden got killed recently. The Champions of Azeroth were on Argus and the Legion was going down.

Everything was changing. Maybe it was her time to change.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little story who is also the beginning of a friendship I never thought I would create, but here we come ^^
> 
>  
> 
> About Nadeuil/Naleen:
> 
> I created this character, Nadeuil back in April 2017. The patch 7.2 was live for not too long and we stil weren't expecting Argus for the Patch 7.3. Nadeuil was a Nathrezim master of the transfert of soul between two bodies and somewhat weird, comparing to the other. They appear for the first time in the Varian Chapter of my fic "Fall of Azeroth".
> 
> I also had the project of writing about Velen, Kil'Jaeden and Archimonde before Sargeras.
> 
> While, getting some scenes idea for the second one, I planned to answer a question bothering me: Rakeesh. It ended up easy, Velen might have been married (or whatever equivalent to the Draenei). For the fic, I got the idea of that Character named Leen, or at least, the nickname Leen. Then, I quickly thought of what could have happened to her to not be along Velen in the game. Let me tell you that my angst side screamed at me to make Kil'Jaeden responsible for her death. But, her last line (Something along to "I'll kill you.") stayed with me and I felt like, it was unjust to kill her like that.
> 
> Then, I took a look at my WiP of FoA and realised that Nadeuil and Leen could be the same person. I quickly named Leen, Naleen. Changed a few things in the WiP and got my story of: The Wife of Velen was so angry against Kil'Jaeden, she stayed on Argus until she learned to possess a demon body and will do everything to kill KJ. And to this day, I never really change her character.
> 
> But, we killed ourself KJ in ToS and we learned that in september we'll be on Argus. We knew we would learn more about the Triuumvirate and everything and, I was hoping to learn about Rakeesh's mother while being afraid. If it turned out to be a real character, Naleen wouldn't have any reason to exist. So, I have waited and see.
> 
> I don't think you could understand my frustration when I discovered Nuuri in the WQ where we see here. It's the only clue about her and we just got a name and appearance, nothing else.
> 
> After a while, I had decided that they were no reason for me to ditch Naleen/deuil. So, unless Blizzard surprise us with more lore about Nuuri, I'll keep my OC as Velen's wife. (And I didn't change the name because I like the sound of Naleen/Nadeuil.
> 
> So yeah, I know Velen's wife is named Nuuri but as long as she stay just a speachless npc and we got no informations on her, Naleen will be Velen's Wife in my canon.


End file.
